Amistades Divididas - Pasado Presente Futuro
by Hikari no kokoro
Summary: Conti de Destinos Divididos: Ya han pasado 4 años, Fairy Tail creció y seguía siendo el más poderoso y alegre gremio de Fiore, ya cerca de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, cosas extrañas suceden pero nadie le pone importancia acaso tendrán que ver el Pasado, Presente y Futuro para entender la gravedad de todo de lo que asecha? Capitulo 1: Re subido
1. Comienzo

Hola cuanto tiempo! Jeje nooo -esquivando armas nucleares- ya se un año sin hacer nada, soy vaga lo sé, perdón, perdón, este año si pienso continuarlo peeeerdon DDXX

Nero: … vamos al prólogo nuevo

_**Fairy Tail no me pertenece, porque si así fuera habría algo de ecchi**_

_**Prologo**_

_Existió un pasado_

_Vivimos el presente_

_Y el Futuro nos espera_

_Pensar que cada etapa de esos tiempo sean unidos en uno solo_

_Donde el pasado es tu mejor recuerdo_

_Donde el presente te muestra errores del pasado_

_Y El Futuro donde no hay necesidad de saber que pasara mañana_

_Aun me sorprende que hayan sido los mismos que conocimos al comienzo, aquellos niños que se querían, la menor alegre y explosiva, Hikari._

_Y el mayor que por más seriedad que mostrara siempre tenía sus momentos, aquel que sobreprotegía su hermana y… el único que logro tocar mi corazón._

_Te odio te odio y te seguiré odian Nero, aunque hayas logrado eso solo tu lograras mi odio… _

_Por la culpa tuya y sola tuya todo lo que ame, quise y cuide fue destruido por ti y tu hermana pero la culpa siempre recaerá sobre ti._

_Porque se tuvo que arruinar nuestro futuro y presente_

_Pensar que la culpa, lo tiene Fairy Tail al crear los…_

_**Dragones de piedra**_

- _Los extraños… chicos _**-**con un tono apago en una celda se encontraba aquella muchacha de cabellos dorados que miraba por la única abertura aquella luz lunar, dejando de lado aquella hoja, sigue mirando la luna hasta… caer inconsciente-

O-O

Creo que es menos interesante que antes Xd

Nero: ya estamos preparados no are lo del pasado

No habrá día que subiré el capítulo así q estén al pendiente, se les quiere


	2. Tema para morir y… ¿Dónde están?

-en un bar- nece-necesito braas…

Nero: Ya para no puede tomar mas, además eso ni es Licor es…

DERAME!, quero más teche…

Nero: ¬¬U

No me mireas así, ahora sirvemeee

Nero: no sé cómo te emborrachas con Leche

_**Nero: Fairy Tail no nos pertenece**_

_**Solo los personajes y la historia de poca originalidad… DONDE ESTA MI LECHE!**_

_**O0-0o0-0O**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Un pueblo muy hermoso lleno de flores con olor a bebe _(En serio, olor a Bebe!?)_, era tan hermoso que parecía salido de un cuento… ERA hace unos 20 minutos, ahora solo era lo que se puede llamar ruinas, aunque más bien solo eran cenizas de aquellas construcciones.

En una de las pocas construcciones que no fueron del todo destruidos, hay 5 extraños con capas, tal parecía que buscaban algo, notándose bien, en la parte trasera de las capas había cierta imagen, reconocible, esa marca solo le pertenece a… _**Fairy Tail**_.

**.**

_**Capítulo 1: Tema para morir y… ¿Dónde están? **_

**.**

Después de la ida de los pequeños Dragneel Milkovich, ya habían pasado exactamente 4 años de eso, el gremio seguía siendo el mismo, aunque ahora un poco más grande, tras la llegada de unos nuevos Fernandes y Fullbuster a la familia.

La alegría jamás paraba en Fairy Tail, aunque en la parte trasera de ese enorme gremio, cierto persona pensaba cualquier cosa random que le viniera a la mente.

Estela, la Dragón Slayer de luz, yacía sentada en una piedra suspirando con aburrimiento, sacando un espejo de su bolsillo, miraba su reflejo con algo de admiración, ahora más que nunca se podía decir que era la viva imagen de su madre, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia, _heredada de su padre_, se levanta para se acerca a la que podría llamar su mejor amiga.

- Aly cuando van a terminar -pero aun con su no tan susurro es ignorada completamente por la de pelo escarlata- Aly… Aly! -lastimosamente seguía siendo ignorada, ya fastidiada vuelve a donde estaba tratando de pensar de nuevo en algo o recordar algo, aunque no puedo pues su mente estaba en blanco.

Sonriendo victoriosamente ante la derrota de Eucliffe, la Fernandes siguió comentando lo que tal parecía una misión, ¿de qué?

- Entonces quien viene, solo serán necesarios 4 ya que conmigo y Estela somos 6 -hablo con firmeza, mirando con una sonrisa como sus amigos estaban en pose de pensar, aprovechando para acercarse a la que acabo de ignorar- En que piensas Estela

- … -sintiéndose igual de ignorada pone una cara triste mientras agarra de los hombros a la rubia y la agita- aahhh, que te pasa!

- me has estado ignorando que quieres que haga Estela -le reclama aunque sin ningún derecho ya que está también la había ignorado-

- Primero tú me ignoras y ahora me pides reclamos, aun me pregunto como soy tu amiga

- Pues siéndolo no?

- … Eres única Aly

- Entonces me dirás que tanto piensas?

- En nada, estoy en blanco jeje

- Mentira segura piensas en Nex o tal vez… -pregunta o más bien afirma, mirando algo divertida a su amiga cosa que esta solo se le quede viendo algo malhumorada al mencionar a Nex, la peli escarlata respira profundamente y continua susurrándole en la oreja suavemente- a Dragneel -omitiendo cierto verbo que era fundamental-

Segundos después la cara de la Dragón Slayer era de un solo tono, un rojo, inconscientemente pensó que se podía cocinar un buen desayuno sobre su cabeza, en ese momento unos recuerdos le venían a la mente rápidamente, al poco tiempo su cabeza comenzó a tener un tono más y más fuerte, la cara de su amiga solo mostraba una sonrisa satisfecha, tal parecía que le encantaba hacerle eso, bueno no del todo ya que una parte de ella tenía unos celos, porque aunque ella misma se negara igual que las demás, le había tenido un cariño muy fuerte a ese chico que ya hace 4 años que no sabe nada.

Pareciendo que había pasado muchos minutos la mini Lucy _(si Mini aunque no es baja)_ reacciona algo brusca, tanto que se sacude tratando de olvidar ciertas cosas y centrase en responderle a su amiga de una forma tranquila y sin mostrar evidencias de nerviosismo… o esa era la idea.

- Que te ha-hace pe-pensar eso! Claro que no pienso en Nero! -sin poder evitar tartamudear miraba hacia otro lado con aun ese fuerte sonrojo muy evidente, pensando que se zafaría de su amiga la vuelve a mirar con una sonrisa algo forzada, sin saber que esta… Ya tenía planeado aquella respuesta inocente-

- Y quien dijo Nero? Yo me refería a Hikari -aun con la sonrisa que se volvió más grande al ver como su amiga se había equivocado y para desgracia de la fula, la mirada de los demás se había centrado en ella-

- Grr has ganado esta Aly -malhumorada se retira Estela rápidamente antes de que se acercaran a preguntar que paso-

- Amm Aly… que le pasa a Estela? Pero si es por las cosas de ustedes que le viene cada mes, no me respondas si? Ustedes las mujeres se convierten en unas bestias.

Un incómodo silencio se provocó ante aquella pregunta y no, no era por Estela claro estaba, aquel peli azul de nombre Gary sin percatase hizo un comentario muy ofensivo, verdadero pero ofensivo al fin al cabo, un tema que ninguna chica quisiera hablar y mucho menos enfrente de un hombre.

Justamente en ese momento 2 chicos que era notable que eran mayores que los demás y más fuertes, lograron escuchar lo que había mencionado su compatriota, esos 2 se les había ido el color, lentamente caminaban de espalda haciendo que no habían escuchado nada, igualmente los demás que se encontraban con el grupito, tal parecía que el único ignorante era aquel chico pero aún no se daba cuenta que se había metido a la boca del lobo o más bien, Lobas.

**.**

**.**

El grupo de 5 extraños ahora se encontraban en un bar algo molesto, claro, si para ti "algo" significa casi matar a toda la clientela, vale no todos pero la gran mayoría, lo bueno o eso parece es… Que el dueño te page todo a cambio de que no hagan más destrucción.

- Rayos, pensé que habíamos llegado al lugar correcto

- Todos pensábamos igual, no te sientas mal si?

- No creen que nos pasamos mucho con aquel pueblo?...

- Sabes que aquel pueblo es una farsa, ellos saben que buscamos "eso"

- Tiene razón, El maestro nos pidió buscar esas cosas aunque nunca confié en aquel hombre, su aura no era agradable

- Eso es verdad, pero es lo único que tenemos, confiar en ese tipo es y creo que será arriesgado

- Pero tampoco podemos decir que no fue un fracaso en especial al obtener esto

Se habían mantenido entre susurros el grupo claro que alejados de los demás, parecía un error humano a veces el tener que conversar en público aun en susurros, pero a veces mantenerse alejado no era buena idea, aun sabiendo que podían estar vigilados.

- Saben, creo que deberíamos volver cuanto antes, si ellos saben que tenemos eso no los quitaran

- No te preocupes tanto, no creo que lo hagan y si lo hicieran, siempre estaremos preparados no?

- Si!

Notándose su confianza, el equipo de parecía de Fairy Tail no se había percatado de una presencia, aunque esta presencia se mantenía alejada había logrado escuchar todo, pagando su cuenta se retira de aquel bar, con una sonrisa algo tenebrosa.

- Esto le encantara a ellos… -dice con una pequeña lacrima a 2 personas con capuchas- no chicos?

- Así que Fairy Tail ya se dio cuenta… Esto será más interesante no, hermana -hablo por la lacrima un chico que llevaba una capucha de color rojo vino-

- Fairy Tail… un buen espectáculo se encontraran…

**.**

**.**

Muchos sentían pena otros solo le decían que se lo merecía pero sus amigos simplemente se aguantaban la risa, nunca antes habían visto a alguien con la cara tan… golpeaba?

Así estaba Gary Fullbuster que a cada rato metía su hinchada cara a un barril lleno de hielo, se arrepentía pero no del todo de haber dicho eso, sentir las miradas asesinas de las chicas o más bien de la mayoría incluso las más viejas, el saber la razón de porque estaba así el chico hizo que el consuelo que hacia su madre al pobre chico se fuera.

Había cosas que ni una madre perdona fácil y en este caso aquel tema de "Ros el amigo rojo que te visita al mes" a Juvia le afectaba y mucho.

- … ¡Yaa, perdón " _no tanto" _por haber dicho eso -dijo o lo que se logró entender del muchacho que había sacado su cara del barril, los golpes habían sido tan fuertes que aunque lo habían golpeado en las mejillas lograron hincharse tanto que ni se le entendía-

- ¡Mmhh! Mentiroso solo lo dices para que te perdonemos -si su hermana gemela o melliza? No me acuerdo ahora, le había leído la mente, cosa que frustro a su hermano, Julia Fullbuster siempre lograba hacer que los problemas de su hermano empeoraran y una clara evidencia fue por lo que dijo- a lo más seguro habrás dicho "Perdón, No Tanto"

- ¡Como lo sabes! -dejándose en peor evidencia una chica de pelo castaño le lanza un barril vacía hacia él, provocando obviamente más dolor y en especial porque al caer el barril da un saltito y golpe la hombría de este- … ¡AAAHHH!

Todos los hombres se acercan a él y con palabras de dolor; ayuda y "consolación", algunos pálidos y otros normales se alejaban poco a poco del adolorido chico que no había recibido ayuda de ninguno es mas en el gremio solo se escuchaba algo que no era nada bonito "!Hijos de mi****, AYUDAA! No podre tener hijos" lamentos clásicos y falso de los hombres.

**.**

No tan lejos de ahí 2 personas en las puntas de unos árboles miraban Magnolia, ante la oscuridad de la luna y las capuchas que tienen, no era poder ver los rostros pero si era posible notarse que eran un hombre y una mujer quienes venían y de la nada desaparecían de aquella copa de árbol dejando un simple rastros de hojas que volaban con el viento.

**.**

**.**

_**O0-0o0-0O**_

Bien espero que les haya gustado

Nero: les dijimos que esta vez sí cumpliríamos

Solo les aclarare algo porque sé que lo pensaran de una vez, esas 2 personas pueden o no pueden ser Hikari y Nero

Nero: pero para ser sinceros, no creemos que caigan de una vez que son ellos, pues este fic será más largo que el otro

Aahh verdad para los que an leído _**Coma**_ estoy avanzando a paso lento

Si no han visto _**Coma**_ espero que lo vean, en serio díganme ósea dejen un Reviews en ese Fic

Nero: y obvio que en este

Por ultimo si notaste que cambia algo mi escritura… solo fue suerte te aseguro que después será raro xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo quise reparar unos errores.

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
